Arena of Our Hearts
by Evanescent Liminality
Summary: Tired of her royal duties, princess Aisha Baskerville runs away to compete in the elusive tournament "World War X" with her childhood friend Chung. While there, she meets some of the world's strongest fighters, one of them being a man named Elsword. Will she end up falling for him? Pairings to be decided by vote.
1. The Vote

Yumi: Yay, new story! Hopefully, I will actually finish this one. This story is kind of inspired by Super Smash Bros, a game which I am practically obsessed with, if you couldn't tell by my name or my avatar. (Palutena is a confirmed playable character in the fourth installment of Super Smash Bros! :D) Anyway, here are the confirmed classes.

Aisha: Elemental Master

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Eve: Code Nemesis

Ara: Yama Raja

Add: Lunatic Psyker

The characters not mentioned have not been decided yet. To decide Elsword's class, there is a poll on my profile. Please vote for his class on it. Also, if you review please vote for the pairings by saying which pairing you want. Elsword x Aisha and Chung x Eve, or Aisha x Chung and Eve x Elsword. Thank you for reading this and voting. I will be updating very soon! :D


	2. Runaway

Thank you for the overwhelming support for this project! I got seventeen votes on my poll, I'm excited! :D So anyway, the results are in.

Lord Knight = 7 votes

Rune Slayer = 10 votes

Infinity Sword = 0

IS: Q_Q Nobody likes me…

Yumi: That's not true, you're just not as popular as the two originals yet! :3

Anyway, here goes the actual story. Hope everyone enjoys it! 

"Princess Aisha! Stand up straight!" "A proper lady doesn't fight! Now go entertain the suitors!" "A true lady doesn't talk back!" I gritted my teeth at the jeering voices of the nobles. All my life as a princess had consisted of these restrictions. I wanted nothing more than to fight in the tournament, "World War X." But according to the court, "A true lady would never participate in such masculine activities. Then why had they locked me up in a room to study endless amounts of magic? Why the hell did I become an Elemental Master? To rot away on a throne?

I missed the old days where I could just play with Chung, my old childhood friend. But since he was a male, he was able to abandon his princely duties since he was invited to the tournament. The tournament consisted of the world's most formidable fighters. I heard that it was extremely hard to get in, but once you did you became the stuff of legend. I, Aisha Baskerville, dreamed of this chance.

I knew that the journey would be hard, and that my kingdom might fall into chaos without me. That's why I had appointed Noah to lead the kingdom in my absence, and I also gave her the location of the tournament, just in case my assistance was needed. I sighed as I slid off my tiara, undoing my braids, the common style of royalty.

Soon, my hair was in my favorite style, two pigtails. The common style of female Elemental Master's. I packed my belongings that I would need for the journey, including my diary. Finally, I slipped off my royal gown and pulled from a hanger my favorite outfit. A white and pink cloak, over a black and purple school like uniform. I pulled on my black, long stockings. Finally, I slipped on my pink and white shoes. This was the promotional avatar for an Elemental Master.

I put the hood of the cloak over my head, since it was late at night. I snuck downstairs, lit a candle, and jumped on my horse. As I rode through the night, I decided on a cover up name. I didn't want people figuring out my identity so soon. How about… Void? It sounded mysterious, yet somewhat pretty. I smirked lightly to myself as I rode off.

Soon, a few hours had passed and I was tired. I struggled to stay awake as my vision blurred. Finally, a dim light resonated in my vision. I smiled in delight when I saw the inn in front of me. Finally! I led my horse to the stables, and waited until she fell asleep. Then I walked into the inn, the warmth enveloping me instantly. I sighed in relief as I made my way over to the innkeeper's desk. "One room please." I said softly, looking at the red haired girl. She turned to look at me, before her eyes widened in shock at the amount of money I placed before her. "S-Sure thing miss." She stammered as she handed me a pair of keys.

I smiled in thanks before walking over to the room assigned to the key set. I unlocked the door, and immediately hopped into the provided bed. It was nowhere near as comfortable as my bed back at the palace, but I tried to make the most of it. I fell into a refreshing sleep, before I began to dream.

I saw a hand, with a flickering rune resting above it. The owner of the rune, had long red hair, his back was turned to me, as I wondered who on earth he was. "So…" I heard him say. "Are you my opponent?" He turned to face me, but a light shined so brightly, I couldn't see his features. When the light began to dim, I woke up.

'I wonder who that strange man was.' I thought to myself as I trudged to the bathroom to wash myself up. After slipping on my promotional outfit, I went downstairs for breakfast. I greedily loaded my plate with pastries and fruits, before I noticed people looking at me oddly. I wrote it off as that I got more food than the usual person, and dug in. While I was eating, I heard unsettling whispers. "Hey… You see the purple haired girl over there?" "Yeah, I see her. She looks awfully familiar…" My blood ran cold as I realized I might be found out, I quickly returned the keys to my inn room, and ran to the stables.

I went to the stable my horse was in. She greeted me with a happy whinny. I giggled softly as I pulled a polished apple out of my pocket, and gave it to her. She attacked the apple hungrily as I watched her. When she had finished her meal, I settled myself on top of her. We then began our journey to the tournament once again.

Yumi: Okay, that's all for tonight. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's coming very soon! :D


	3. New Self

AN: I apologize so much for the delay! I had planned to work on this story more, but my sophomore year took me my surprise, so I couldn't really write fanfiction. However, my junior year is a lot mellower academically, so I will try and start writing Elsword fanfiction again! Now that we have the Luciel characters, I will find a way to incorporate them into the story! Thanks for all the support, and I thank you all for reading this. Please enjoy!

I rode towards the location of the tournament. It was in the east, in a location known as Arena City. It was the center of the kingdom of Elrios, and all of the five kingdoms surrounded it. There was my kingdom, the kingdom of Magia. Then there was the technologically advanced kingdom of Hamel that Chung belonged to. There was the Azure kingdom known for its demonic powers. I knew it had a princess, but I'd never met her before. There was the dark kingdom which was known for its ruthlessness, commanded by the tyrannical ruler known as Infinity. Finally, there was a nasod kingdom, known for its rule by the two genius siblings, Adam and Eve Nasod.

I was soon growing tired from all of the riding, and I could tell my horse was growing tired as well. I stopped and got off of her, gently patting her head as she nuzzled me. I reached into my bag and fed her an apple, which she heartily devoured. I chuckled softly, before I heard the startling sound of a gunshot, followed by the whizzing of a bullet. I whipped around to see several men dressed in black aiming guns at me. They were servants of the dark kingdom! "That's the princess of Magia! Kill her!" One of them shouted. He then shot again, and I quickly threw myself on the floor to avoid the shot.

I got up, only to feel a stinging pain at my shoulder. I look to see a bloody spot on my cloak, the bullet seemed to have grazed my shoulder! I hiss, while closing my eyes. "You assholes asked for it." I summoned my wand and launched a lightning bolt at one of the men. He screamed and fell to the floor, twitching and gasping. The other men looked at me in fear and started to run. "Oh no you don't!" I smirked before summoning a meteor shower to eliminate them. The meteors caught contact with them, and I heard their screams as the meteors knocked their flaming bodies away.

I sighed, and de-summoned my wand, only to wince at the sharp pain in my shoulder. "I can't go on like this." I sighed. If I was to continue my way to this tournament I would need a disguise. Many people wanted to kill the princess of Magia, and my elemental magic was too recognizable to use in combat. "What am I thinking?!" I cried out as I face palmed myself. I felt so stupid; this was never going to work! If only I could fight without using my magic. I then had an idea as my eyes widened.

It was very risky, but if I could make a contract with Angkor, a demon that I had befriended, then maybe I could still compete! I had no other choice at this point. I closed my eyes, and prepared to chant the familiar summoning ritual I had memorized. "Heu tenebris dominus ad servum vestrum auxilium !" I yelled. A dark aura surrounded me, before a small being formed in front of me.

It was a bat, with a silver top half, that ended at his neck, where he had dark purple wings, and two tiny dark purple feet. He looked cute and harmless enough, but I knew behind that innocent façade lay a malicious and bloodthirsty demon lord. "Hello Angkor." I said simply. The bat let out a high pitch giggle, flying around. "What's up Aisha! Need help from your old pal?!" I face palmed, remembering another reason why I never summoned Angkor. He was the most annoying to thing to ever exist.

I gritted my teeth, and prepared myself to deal with him. "Actually, yes." I said, fake smiling. "I need something that only you can give me." Angkor's bat smile grew even wider. "What would that be bestie?!" He beamed at me. I mentally vomited, but kept up my façade. "I'm entering the arena city tournament." "WHAAAAT?!" He yelled faster than I could cover my ears. "That's soooo dangerous! And could you get hurt?! You're a princess and it's too risky to compete in such a high profile tournament! Haven't you ever blah blah blah…" I ignored the high pitch squeaking and cleared my throat.

"Anyway, I'm too well known to compete in the tournament, but it's my only way to escape from my royal duties for a while. However, I have no disguise and my magic is a dead giveaway." Angkor's eyes seemed to gleam as he levitated closer to me. "Are you going to ask me what I think you are…?" He asked in a hopeful voice. I gulped, and nodded. "I need to switch to demonic magic. It's my only option."

Angkor started to fly around letting out shrill cries of glee and celebration. I glared at the tiny bat, waiting for him to stop his celebration. When he finally stopped, he smirked at me. Oh, but I have two conditions." Oh shit. "What are they?" I growled. "First of all, you need to always keep me with you when you're in battle so I can supply you with your power." I nodded slowly. That made sense. No matter how annoying he was, he had to be actively supplying me with his power so I could fight.

His face then became gleeful. An expression I was never comfortable with. "Second of all, you have to wear… This!" He poofed a mannequin into existence, containing a model of me with my hair ties into long pigtails, with a staff that resembled a bat themed axe. The clothing were black and purple, and extremely revealing. (It's the void princess outfit) My face heated up as I realized what he wanted me to wear.

"N-No way am I wearing that you old pervert bat!" I shrieked, swatting at him in fury. Angkor chuckled as he dodged by hand strikes. "Do you want these powers or not Aisha? Also, if you want to disguise yourself you'll need to look different. No one would ever imagine the princess would wear something this scandalous!" He was kind of right. No matter how much I hated it, I would have to stick with this disguise. I sighed in exasperation. "Fine, I'll wear your stupid clothes." "Goood!" Angkor said a little too cheerfully. "Now I'll begin the magic swap." He opened his mouth, and I felt my energy leaving me.

I collapsed to the floor, and gasped in pain. It felt like my soul was leaving my body! The pain ripped throughout my body as I grit my teeth. My eyes began to water as I waited for it to end. Angkor closed his mouth, and opened it again. A beam of dark energy came out and wrapped around me. I levitated up as my clothes disappeared. I began to glow, until I landed on my feet.

I felt power again, but this was a different kind of power. It was almost malicious, like it was waiting to leap out and kill me. "Wow, looking good Aisha!" Angkor whistled, creating a mirror and pointing it at me. I didn't recognize myself at all. I saw a rebellious girl, and I could see no more of the shy obedient princess I had once been. Maybe this change was for the better? I was tired of being everyone's little princess, to be seen and not to be heard. I smirked at Angkor, summoning my new staff and strutting towards him. "Here, I'm not Aisha…. I'm Void."

Thank you so much for reading! Aisha will meet with Chung soon, and eventually maybe even Elsword! What pairings should I do for this story? I'm not completely sure. For my final question I will ask, what classes should I use for Luciel? Thanks, goodbye!


End file.
